


A Universal Language

by Lackyducks



Series: NPC!Wels [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Guitars, KingdomCraft Era, Late Night Conversations, Mentions Of Threatened Deletion/Reset, Musical Instruments, NPC!Wels HC, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: Music was what had given Wels life. In a literal sense, not just metaphoric. Teaching himself to make notes, singing to the players that passed by and filling his lonely nights with melodies. How that gave him sentience is another matter entirely, a problem for another day.He hadn't heard music since fleeing his original server. It isn't until one quiet night in KingdomCraft that he hears it again.
Relationships: Welsknight & Rendog
Series: NPC!Wels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	A Universal Language

**Author's Note:**

> so, some time ago now, i made a [headcanon](https://justletmeplayminecraft.tumblr.com/post/627625806813872128/did-anybody-order-a-wels-backstory-idea-no-too) about wels being an npc that gained sentience. since then a friend and i have played with the idea and developed it, so there'll probably be more fics based in this headcanon! we're both very fond of him.
> 
> this fic is based shortly after wels arrives in kingdomcraft. he's still learning what players are like, trying to fit in as one, wearing a full suit of armour and has yet to learn he can lie to people.

For as long as Wels can remember, there'd been music. He's not sure when he'd first been aware of it, idling by the band and watching them perform those same few songs. He still knows them off by heart, and he's sure that wasn't embedded in his code. That's something he learnt himself and he refuses to let it go. He also can't place why he decided to try singing himself. Those awkward hums from a throat unsure how to make them. His first faltering notes. His very first memories have always been of music. 

After leaving his original server, he thought he'd never hear music again. 

He's not sure how long he spent hopping between single-player worlds. He did try to keep track, but the situation wasn't the easiest. It's unlikely he'll ever find out how much time he lost to glitches of various painful and non-painful types. And once he landed in KingdomCraft, he was far more occupied with fitting in as a player, afraid they'd figure him out and send him back to his inevitable reset.

Which is why, when he hears the music, his first instinct is to stand there rather blankly. He realises he must look silly. He doesn't often wander the streets at night. But the redstone lamps of the mountain kingdom make him feel far safer than the swamp kingdom. It reminds him a bit of his original server, too. He likes that familiarity, even if he never considered the place home.

He follows the distant melody as if in a trance until he's on the path leading to the cathedral. The stone building towers overhead, its blue stained glass window shining bright against the shadowed structure. It always takes Wels' breath away that these players built this, on their own, with their own resources. For once, though, his focus isn't on the incredible building. It's on Ren, sitting on one of the planters, a guitar in his lap.

And some part of his brain slowly realises that oh, Ren's singing. 

The hybrid is looking at his guitar, strumming and tapping his foot, singing a song Wels has never heard before. It's not a bouncy, loud ballad supposed to energise the crowd watching. It's slow and quiet, rising and falling with Ren's voice. And Wels simply watches, transfixed. He's learnt the magic he's used to doesn't exist outside of the server, but this song feels close. Soothing and holding him still. He doesn't even realise he's staring until Ren finishes, looking up and jumping at the knight.

"Wels!" He laughs, ducking his head over the guitar. Wels raises his shoulders, a hint of embarrassment (he learnt that one recently) creeping up on him. He thought he'd gotten better at the whole 'not staring at people' thing. He hadn't even noticed. "I didn't realise my playing was that good, man." 

"Oh!" Wels remembers he's supposed to reply. "Sorry I didn't mean to- it's just- I've not heard anyone  sing for a while." Ren's eyes widen, before nodding as he slides back, resting his guitar on the ground against the planter. He pats the empty space invitingly.

"You've been in single player worlds for some time now, right?" Ren asks. Wels hums, his armour shifting naturally as he sits, trying not to invade Ren's space. He's learnt from the others that his armour is a bit cold. Well, more than a bit, but he's not really sure how to tell.

"My original world had music," he tells Ren, thinking back to the colourful performances. "A band. I used to stand and listen. Sometimes I'd sing by myself too and players would watch." Ren leans forward at that, excitement glittering in his eyes.

"Oh? Do you know many songs, then?" Wels laughs nervously. 

"Um, not really. The band only played the same few, so I made up my own." He's waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Ren's patience to run out and for him to get angry. Wels has already asked so many questions, surely the singing will be the final straw-

"Dude! That is so cool, Wels. Did you make them up on the spot? Oh, I want to hear one now." Wels blinks in surprise, leaning back against the fencepost. Ren thinks him singing is… cool? 

"Sometimes? I had a lot of free time so I'd think them up then, too." Ren grins, lifting his guitar into his lap to tap at.

"That's so sweet. Man, if I'd known you were a singer we could've been doing jam sessions." 

"Jam sessions?" Wels questions, the words strange in his mouth. Ren nods, always so patient with him.

"Yeah! Like, when a bunch of musicians just get together and play. Do you know any instruments? I've learnt a few, but the guitar is certainly the most portable."

"You can learn them?" Wels blurts out before he can help himself. Ren laughs. 

"Of course! How else do you think people pick them up?" 

Wels fiddles with his gauntlet, "I kinda just… assumed it was coded in." Ren only laughs more, the sound so kind that Wels finds himself smiling slightly too.

"I wish, that would make things so much easier. Is that how you learnt singing?" Wels has to think about that. 

"I don't think so." It took him a long time to sound like the people in the band. He didn't have many opinions back then, he still doesn't now, but even he knew he sounded pretty terrible.

"Well then, learning an instrument is like learning to sing! You just have to practice it." It takes Wels a second to realise what that means.

"So you mean I could learn one?" Excitement creeps into his voice and Ren must hear it too.

"If you're dedicated enough, yeah! Can't say I'm a good teacher, but I'd be willing to try." 

"Really?"

"Of course! You're my friend, 'course I'd want to help out. Plus I'll always take more musical talent around here." His voice lowers into a stage whisper, "Have you heard Iskall? Don't like to tell him, but-" Ren's exaggerated dramatics get a giggle from him, quickly raising his hand to hide it. The sound makes Ren smile anyway. "First though, I wanna hear you sing."

"You do?" Nobody's wanted to hear him sing since, well, he nearly got reset for it. Then the first players he meets-

"I do! Bust out a tune for me, Wels. I won't judge." 

So he sings.

He's surprised how nervous he feels to sing in front of someone again. He sticks to one of his old favourites, that the players always seemed to enjoy. A dramatic tale: a band of adventurers on their way to defeat a dragon. He'd taken inspiration from snippets of players' conversations, piecing together a story from loose phrases. They'd often stop and listen, a few players singing along, clapping or cheering. 

There's no clapping or cheering here, but Wels does jump at the twang of the guitar. He pauses, looking at Ren questioningly.

"Keep going, dude, I'm just gonna try and play along. You sound great." So Wels keeps going, this time accompanied by the guitar's backing. Ren is hesitant at first, feeling out the melody. But over time he grows in confidence, until he's able to follow Wels' words and Wels feels  _ giddy _ . 

After the last note, Wels bows in the same dramatic way the band would, slightly hindered by being sat down and wearing armour. Ren claps, and Wels dissolves into giggles, all of his anxiety and joy tumbling out of him. 

"Wels, that was incredible." Wels meets Ren's grinning face. "I just- you came up with that yourself?"

Wels hums, "Players always seemed to like it."

"No wonder! Can't believe you were hiding talent like that from us." Ren swings his guitar out of the way so he can pat the plates of armour covering Wels' arm. "Not only are you an incredible builder, you can sing too!" 

"So is that a yes to teaching me?" Wels asks, tilting his head. Ren laughs, nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh, absolutely. You'll be unstoppable, my dude. Take over the Rendiggitydog in no time." Wels shakes his head, smiling at the praise.

"I doubt that," he replies. Ren stands, offering his hand out for Wels to take. 

"I'm sure you will." He helps Wels up off the planter, holding his guitar in his free hand. "Now, what do you say we get some shut-eye in one of these houses?" Wels doesn't feel tired (never truly does) but it has been some time now since he last 'slept'. He nods. "And tomorrow, maybe, I can teach you some chords? If you're free, of course." 

"Yeah, I- I'm free." He can clear his schedule, anyway. "You really want to teach me?" 

"My decision hasn't changed in the last minute, no," Ren teases. "Believe me, Wels, it'll be a delight teaching someone with a voice like yours." Wels smiles, looking down at the footsteps in the gravel path as they walk.

Ha. Players do like his singing. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. (and if you want to send any asks or requests, my tumblr is [here!](https://justletmeplayminecraft.tumblr.com/))


End file.
